A Family Of Their Own
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is lonely now that Phineas and Ferb are adults and have families but then lives with Doof but Doof is looking after his god daughter Tara as time goes on, they become a family.
1. Feeling A Little Lonely

**A/N**

**This was an new idea for another Phineas and Ferb fic where Perry is alone because the Flynn-Fletcher family moved and left him but then Doof finds him at DEI and decides to let him live with him but then he also adopts Vanessa's young daughter as Vanessa doesn't want to be a mother but as time progesses, the three of them become a family.**

**It's a little angsty but will get happier as it progresses.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Danville and Doof was feeling sad because he was lonely as he thought nobody cared about him but he then realised that Perry hadn't came at all but he then heard footsteps as he saw somebody was there as a sad smile crossed the turquise furred male as Doof saw tears in his brown eyes as Perry looked away from him.

"Perry is something wrong?

You can tell me, remember?" Doof asked.

"T-They left me behind." he said softly.

Doof had remembered hearing Perry saying that his owners were moving to Florida but he knew they didn't need him as Phineas and Ferb were nearly young adults and would stop inventing as they had families so Perry had nobody who needed him as Doof felt bad for him.

"Come here my little nemesis." Doof said.

Perry then sat on the couch in Heinz's lap as he couldn't fight the sadness as he needed to cry but couldn't.

"It's okay.

Let it out." Doof said.

He then saw tears fall from Perry's brown eyes as he was comforting him by rubbing his back and saying comforting things as his little nemesis fell asleep in his lap all cried out as he stroked his turquise fur as he put him on the couch as he needed to think about this.

He then went to make himself a sandwich.

But he had an idea about the situation that Perry was in as he needed to tell him as he knew that living with him was better than being on the streets.

But he heard the phone ring as he answered it hearing it was Vanessa as his eyes widened as he listened to his daughter.

"I-I'll be there at once." he told her.

He then wrote an note to tell Perry where he was going so he wouldn't freak out.

* * *

Tara Doofenschirtz wondered why she was packing her toys and other stuff into boxes as Vanessa hadn't explained bery well to her daughter that she'd be living with her grandfather as she saw the three year old packing but was excited as she loved her grandfather as he was different from other grown- ups and was funny as Vanessa sighed.

Tara had Vanessa's dark hair which was in a pony tail as she was wearing a dress but held something close to her heart.

It was a stuffed platypus that Doof had made for her as she liked hearing about Perry, her grandfather's friend as Vanessa sighed as she and Ferb were musical performers and travelling the world but they knew that was no life for a child like Tara as they had debated over this and Ferb had let her leave her with Doof as they knew he would take care of her.

Vanessa then heard the door bell as she heard her father answer and heard Ferb talking.

Tara got excited as she ran to the living room as Doof smiled as she hugged him.

"Granpa Doofy!

I'm glad you're here.

Jerry's happy you're here too." she said.

Doof laughed knowing she was referring to her platypus friend.

His smile then vanished seeing Vanessa as she knew he was upset as Ferb told Tara to go play in her room until he came for her as the youngster understood as she ran upstairs with Jerry in her arms as she could play for a while.

She was nervous seeing her grandfather sad when her mother came into the room.

"Don't worry Jerry.

I'm sure Daddy will make things better." she said to him.

She then played secret agent.

It was a game she'd made up from her grandfather's stories.

Ferb smiled watching from the door as he would miss seeing Tara grow up.

Tara then heard the door open as she struck a karate pose.

Ferb saw her relax as she saw him enter.

"Come on honey.

You have to go with your grandfather.

Your mother and I will always love you." he said.

He then placed a locket around her neck.

Tara didn't understand as she left with Doof.

Vanessa sighed as she saw them leave.

* * *

Perry awoke later but saw that Doof looked worried as he wondered what was going on.

Doof knew he needed to explain about his idea as he listened intently as he heard whimpering from Doof's room as Heinz sighed.

"That's Tara my god daughter.

Vanessa and Ferb wanted me to be her caregiver as they're travelling the world on a concert tour.

She adores the both of us.

Right now she's taking an nap." he said.

Perry had made up his mind about Doof's offer.

"I'll stay Doofy.

We need each other to survive, remember?" he said.

Doof smiled seeing the turquise furred male hug him but then realised Perry wasn't an agent anymore as he'd retired but liked that as they could be friends and nobody would stop them.

Perry then went into Doof's room as he saw Tara asleep with her little arms wrapped around Jerry as he couldn't help but smile.

He knew he'd made the right choice knowing there were two people who needed him.


	2. First Impressions

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to I Luf Perry for the review**

* * *

Perry saw that Doof was getting ready to go out.

He had a feeling that he was going shopping for Tara as he needed to make her feel at home as he understood as he wanted to help as Doof smiled.

"I need you to stay here to watch her.

She should be waking up soon." he said.

Perry understood as he knew he could try as he knew that Doof cared about Tara and he didn't want to let him down.

"I'll do my best." Perry answered.

He watched as Doof left as he went to get something to eat as he heard no noise come from Doof's room as he knew Tara was still sleeping but was nervous about her as he knew she wouldn't understand as nobody had told her about why she was living with her god father.

He sighed as he made a snack for himself but one for Tara when she woke up as he knew she'd be hungry as he listened to music on his I-Pod in the living room as he'd brought that along with his other belongings as he was in the spare room on the second floor as he was listening to Love Handel.

Around three o clock he heard Doof return with his shopping as he was making Vanessa's old room into a room for Tara as Perry heard whimpering as a half awake Tara was hugging him with Jerry in her arms.

"Hey it's okay Tara.

You must've had a bad dream huh?" he said to her.

Tara nodded as she looked up into Perry's brown eyes as she gasped knowing it was Perry.

"P-Perry you live here?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Why're you sad honey?" he answered.

"My Mommy doesn't want me.

She and Daddy want to be performers.

But I have Grandpa Doofy and you, right?" she said.

He nodded as she was in his lap.

He then saw Doof enter but he smiled seeing Tara asleep in Perry's lap.

"I see somebody met Tara huh?" he said to him.

Perry nodded in reply as he saw Doof drinking coffee as he was tired from fixing up Vanessa's room for Tara as he smiled seeing Perry carry her into the room but was surprised as his friend had done a good job at this as he placed her in the toddler bed as there were lilac quilts on it as Doof had painted the walls pink as there were stuffed animals in a corner but smiled seeing her wrap her arms around Jerry as he knew that things were a little strange as he saw Doof sigh as they left the room.

"Doof you okay?" he asked him.

"No, No I'm not.

Vanessa hates me.

She also doesn't want Tara but I couldn't let that little strudel cutie grow up in a foster home so I let her live with us but I'm worried about her ending up like me or her mother.

That's why I'm afraid to be a father." he admitted.

Perry understood as he knew Tara wouldn't end up like Vanessa as Doof was a good person when he wanted to be as he knew that Doof had cared about Vanessa when she was growing up but he wanted to help him.

"Really you'll help me?" Doof said.

Perry nodded in reply to him.

"Yes, Yes I do.

You are my best friend after all." he answered.

Doof smiled sadly hearing that as he knew that Perry was right as he sighed as they went to make dinner but he knew that Perry was right as he heard Tara wake up as he went to meet her as he entered the room.

She smiled as she was in his arms as he entered the living room as Perry smiled as Doof put her down as she hugged him which made the turquise furred male smile as he missed Phineas and Ferb but knew they would want him to be happy as he went to help Doof make dinner as she was colouring.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was on the roof top star gazing as he needed some alone time.

Doof was putting Tara to bed as he could hear him reading to her as he smiled as he then saw him join him later as the moon had came out as he knew that he was overwhelmed as he couldn't believe Vanessa would just abandon Tara just because she and Ferb were on concert tours as he sighed seeing a shooting star as he and Doof closed their eyes and made a wish.

They hoped this family thing could work out...


	3. Making A Big Decision

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm glad people are enjoying.**

**Thanks to I Luf Perry for her review and yeah Vanessa was mean to leave her and Ferb's daughter with Doofy but they had no choice because they are professionalmusicians and that isn't a good life for a child to be a part of.**

**At least Doof and Perry care about her.**

* * *

Doof was awoken in the middle of the night as he felt something tug on his arm as he was beginning to stir as he heard whimpering as his eyes opened as he turned the lamp on seeing Tara standing there with Jerry in her arms.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked.

"I-I had a bad dream." she said as he understood.

Doof then hugged her as she climbed in beside him as he wondered what it had been about.

"M-Mommy and D-Daddy." she answered.

He had a feeling that it was about her parents as she didn't have a great understanding of the situation as he stroked her black hair as she reminded him of Vanessa as he sighed.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" she asked.

"Nothing.

You just remind me of your mother." he told her.

Tara was quiet.

"Was... she like me?" she asked softly.

"No, No she wasn't." he answered.

She smiled as she hugged Jerry close to her heart as she laid beside her god father as she felt safe enough to sleep but hoped her parents were thinking about her right now as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Perry was awoken by the sound of his spy watch in the drawer beep.

The turquise furred male platypus was sighing as he knew that he'd retired from the O.W.C.A a while ago as he wondered why Monogram wanted him if he was no longer an agent as he lay awake as the watch beeped again.

He just ignored it.

"_I don't need to go back there._

_I have a home here._

_I also want to help Doof with Tara and being an agent again would ruin that as I wouldn't be there for her or Doofy as they need me and it was fun but maybe I should stay retired._

_I need to talk to Doof about it_." he thought.

He then went to get a drink from the kitchen as he needed to get something to help him sleep.

He then saw Doof in the kitchen as the male platypus wondered what was bothering him.

"I-I have Tara in my bed.

She had a bad dream about her parents but it has me worried as she needs to be part of a family and I don't want to mess it up like with Vanessa as he sighed.

"Doof you'll do great.

Besides you're not the only one with problems." Perry reassured him.

"What do you mean?" Doof asked.

"I was just woken by my spy watch and it was Monogram.

He was wanting me for something but it's about returning to the O.W.C.A.

I can't." he told him.

"Why not Perry?

Being an agent was how we met and became friends.

What'll happen if you quit?" he said.

"I know but I need you and you and Tara need me.

If I returned to being an agent, I wouldn't be there for you.

Or for Tara.

That's why I'm doing this." he answered.

Tears were in Doof's eyes as he hugged the platypus as he knew that he was giving up being part of the O.W.C.A just to help him with Tara as Perry was stunned as he'd never seen him cry before as he wiped his tears away.

Doof watched as he poured himself a cup of hot chocolate as he wanted to sleep as he'd been sleeping peacefully until he'd been woken up by his spy watch as he walked out of the kitchen drinking.

He knew things would be okay...

* * *

Perry sighed as he returned to his room as he sighed.

He sat on his bed as he was thinking as he then fell into a tunnel that led to the O.W.C.A as the male platypus was worried as Carl and Monogram were waiting for him.

"I know you're living with Doof now but you have a choice to make.

You know that we need you as evil needs to be stopped.

What do you say?" Monogram said as Perry sighed.

"I would love to be Agent P again but I can't.

Doof and his god daughter Tara need me.

I'm sorry." Perry said to him.

Monogram sighed as he motioned for Carl to attach something to Perry's head.

"Don't worry Agent P.

It'll erase your memories of being an agent.

It won't erase your memories of Doof as you live with him.

It's just to protect the agency." he said as Perry was hit by it.

Carl watched as he fainted as they left him back in his room in DEI as sleep would keep his most treasured memories safe especially those of Doof and the friendship they shared.


	4. Comforting Him In Need

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Yeah the part about Perry having his memories of being Agent P erased because he quit the agency was something I came up with because there is a villain in this who was an old class mate of Doofy.**

**Her name is Kari.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was late morning as Doof entered Perry's room as he had taken his friend's spy watch as he'd gotten a call from Francis Monogram telling him that he'd wiped away Perry's memories of being an agent as Doof had been worried that Perry would forget him and Tara but Monogram reassured him that Perry would remember him and Tara as he had made breakfast for them as Tara was still asleep as he looked at the sleeping male platypus.

He thought that he looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping as he felt bad for his friend as he knew that he'd been through a lot from being all alone after his owners had grown up and now had families to no longer being an agent as he knew that would hurt him if he remembered being Agent P.

"_Sleep well my little nemesis..."_ he thought.

He then left his room.

He then went to the kitchen as he was watching the news as he sighed as he watched a story about Vanessa's band hitting number one on the Billboard Music Charts as he felt blue.

A tear came to his eye as he had wanted to say something to her but knew she hated his guts as he started crying softly as he had no idea Perry was listening as he was half awake as he'd woken from the dream he was having but was worried seeing Doof cry.

"I-I'm fine Perry.

Really." he said faking a smile.

"No you're not Doofy.

I can tell you're sad.

Why don't you tell me about it?

We are friends." he said to him.

Doof knew he could trust Perry as he knew he'd told him a lot of things that were personal to him when he was Agent P as he knew that he could tell him anything.

"I-I was watching the news and there was a story about Vanessa's band and I wanted to tell her how proud I am of her because she hates me because of what happened when she was growing up.

I wish she'd understand that I tried to be a good father." he said crying.

Perry understood as he rubbed Doof's back as he knew that Doof was trying to be a good father to Tara as he knew he could help him as he saw Doof smile sadly.

"T-Thanks Perry." he said.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

Doof then smiled as he went to the kitchen as he was making breakfast as Perry was helping as he was making coffee as he saw somebody come out into the kitchen.

It was Norm.

Perry then tensed up as he had a head ache.

Doof was nervous as he made Norm power down and put him away as Perry relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

"I-I'm fine Doofy." he reassured him.

He then was drinking coffee to bring himself back to normal as they then heard Tara as she was in the living room watching a kid show on TV about animals.

"Hey Daddy." Doof heard her say.

His eyes went wide at that as Perry was stunned too knowing that Tara's real parents had let her down and left her so in her three year old mind, she decided that Doof should be her father and Perry her uncle.

"Good morning to you too honey." he said hugging her.

Perry needed to talk to him about this...

* * *

But in another part of Danville, somebody was watching Doofenchirtz Evil Inc.

It was somebody who knew Doof from college as she had been good friends with him in college as she was now in the Evil game as she was stunned seeing his nemesis was living with him and that a little girl was with them.

"Soon the world will be mine!

Not even Doof can stop me!" she threatened as she was up to evil...


	5. Getting To Work On An Invention

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's the next part of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he and Carl saw that Kari was alreay up to no good as they needed Perry back but knew they needed Perry back as he was the only one who could put a stop to Kari but Carl knew they'd wiped Perry's mind of Agent P to protect the O.W.C.A but now Monogram was regretting that choice.

"We need to talk to Doof about this." he told Carl.

The intern nodded as he decided to call Doof.

They knew that Kari was very dangerous and knew that Doof was the only one that could help...

* * *

Meanwhile Doof and Perry were walking home from the park as they'd been taking Tara there to the playground but Doof was worrying that Perry wouldn't remember him or Tara but he remembered that his friend wouldn't forget them but he sighed as they returned to DEI as Doof saw there was a message on the videophone from Monogram as he needed to make sure Perry wasn't around knowing it would cause him a head ache as he told the platypus to go make snacks as he answered the call.

"_Hello Dr D._

_There's something I need to talk to you about._

_Kari Meddlesmirtz is in Danville and up to no good but we need Agent P back._

_I know we wiped his memories of being an agent to protect what we do but we made a mistake and we need him back._

_Carl and I need you to build something that will give him back those memories so he can kick Kari's butt._

_You think you can do that?"_ Monogram said to him.

Doofenschirtz was quiet as he needed to make up his mind as he sighed as he hung up.

He needed to think about it as he knew Perry had given up his agent life to help him take care of Tara and knew that if he was an agent, it would be chaotic.

He needed to think about it as he heard Tara calling him.

He decided to wait until later to make up his mind.

He hoped that he would make up his mind.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was still up after putting Tara to sleep as Perry wondered what was wrong as he saw him sitting on the couch listening to Love Handel on his earbuds as he wanted to tell him about his agent life but remembered what happened after the platypus male saw Norm as he sighed as he felt tears well up as he wondered what was wrong.

He couldn't remember but felt like he knew that particular Love Handel song as he felt another head ache come on as Doof turned the I-Pod off as he saw Perry fall to his knees as the human male picked him up as Perry relaxed in his arms as he yawned.

"I see somebody's tired out huh?" Doof said as Perry nodded.

He then fell asleep in his arms as Doof smiled as he yawned himself as his eyelids began to droop as he was trying to fight sleep but was losing as his eyes closed.

* * *

Kari smiled as she was working on an invention that would make people evil as she wanted Doof to be hers as she remembered he'd fallen in love with Charlene when they were in college but saw she wasn't with him as she smiled cackling evilly as things were going her way.

She knew Agent P couldn't stop her as he quit and had his memories of being an agent erased as she knew what to do...

* * *

Doof's eyes opened as the first rays of sunlight shone into the windows of DEI as he hadn't had peaceful dreams as he knew that the Tri-State Area needed Perry and the only way he could do that was if he was Agent P again whichmeant making the machine to help him get his memories back as he placed Perry on the couch but went to his lab to start working on the invention Monogram wanted him to build.

He knew that things would be okay as the Tri-State Area needed Perry.

He knew he was doing the right thing as he would spend the entire day working on the Memoryinator which should restore Perry's memory of being an agent so he could stop Kari.

He smiled as he finished drawing up blueprints as it was eight in the morning and his stomach rumbled as he knew he needed breakfast as he headed to the kitchen as he saw Tara watching TV as Perry was making coffee for himself as he smiled seeing Doof enter as he saw he was half awake as he wondered what was bothering him but Doof couldn't tell him until he used the invention on Perry and brought his memories back as an agent back but he was nervous as he needed Perry to look after Tara until he was done with the invention as the platypus wondered what his friend was up to.

But he had a feeling that Doof had a reason not to tell him.

* * *

Doof sighed as he returned to his lab as he was carrying a mug of coffee as he was working on the invention as he looked at the photos pf him and Perry when they were nemesises and frenemies as a lot of memories came back to him as tears were welling in his eyes as he swallowed the sadness down in his throat as he heard laughter as he used his web cam as he had cameras installed all over the house as soon as Tara had arrived so he could keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't get hurt as he locked onto the one in the living room as he saw Perry chasing Tara as he had a sun screen bottle in his paw as she was running away from him with Jerry in her arms as Doof couldn't help but smile at how cute his god daughter was as he decided to help Perry out.

He then found Tara in the kitchen as she was hiding in a cupboard as he had an idea as it was like a game of Hide and Seek and he and Perry were It.

"I think I found somebody." he said to himself.

Tara giggled as she was peeking out from the cupboard as the door opened as the youngster came out as she ran into his arms as he hugged her.

He saw her flinch as he had the sun screen bottle in his hand as he sighed.

He then had an idea.

"I know you don't want to put this stuff on but you need to.

I bet Jerry would unless he wanted fur burn." he told her.

She giggled at him being silly with Jerry as he was making silly noises as she giggled as Perry was watching this from the door way as it was a cute moment and he didn't want to ruin it.

He then saw Doof put sun screen on her as he was relieved as Doof saw them leave as he relaxed as he went back to work on the invention as he sighed hoping it would work as he knew Monogram was counting on him to bring Agent P back to stop Kari...


	6. Restoring Perry's Memories

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doof finished making the invention to restore Perry's memories of being Agent P so that he can stop Kari from taking over the Tri-State Area.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as his invention was finished as he knew it could help Perry but knew he wouldn't be back until later as he'd taken Tara to the beach as he knew that he would be busy all day as he hoped Tara was okay knowing that Vanessa had sent them an e-mail as he had a feeling Perry had been talking to her about liking Doof and forgiving him for the mistakes he'd made when she was growing up as he smiled sadly seeing that she did care about him and Tara as he heard the phone ring as he answered it as it was Monogram but had assured him that the invention was completed as he yawned making his way to the couch in the living room as he lay there feeling tired.

"_I hope this works._

_I would feel terrible if it doesn't and he doesn't remember being Agent P again because the Tri-State Area is screwed."_ he thought.

His eyes then closed in sleep as he hoped that the invention would work and that Perry would be able to defeat Kari.

* * *

Later around four in the afternoon, Perry returned to DEI with a sleepy Tara in his arms as he smiled seeing Doof tired out as he had a feeling he'd finished on the invention as he placed a blanket over Doof's sleeping body as he had a little head ache but it passed as he entered Tara's room as she was yawning as she had Jerry in her arms as he placed her in the bed as he tucked her in.

"Uncle Perry you think Daddy Doof's okay?

He's been sad." she said sleepily.

Perry was surprised that she thought of him as an uncle but liked the sound of it as he knew she could sense that Doof was sad as he knew that Doof had been sad about Vanessa not wanting to forgive him for being a bad father.

"He's okay.

He's just going through a rough time.

But he still cares about you and me.

Your Mommy's kind of mad at him." Perry said to her.

Tara looked worried as she heard that.

"Why would my Mommy be mad at Doofy?" she asked.

"They had a fight.

But hopefully they'll make up." he told her.

"I hope so too." she said falling asleep.

He then kissed her on the forehead as he left the room as he left her to nap as he went to Doof's lab to see this invention he'd made as he was curious as he saw it was a head set as he put it on as he saw there was a button on it as he pushed it as it started up as he was surrounded in light as it was working as he'd no idea it was restoring his memories of being an agent.

He then fainted as he removed the headset as he lay there as Doof entered surprised he'd put the head set on as he picked him up gently as not to hurt him as they were in the living room.

He'd found Tara asleep in her room and hoped she was okay as he cared about her unaware of what she and Perry had talked about.

* * *

Vanessa wondered what Kari wanted as she knew how the woman felt about Doof.

"Why did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Kari smiled hearing that as she told her.

Vanessa wasn't sure as it was going against her father but Kari reminded her of when she was younger and Charlene hadn't believed her about her father as she knew Kari was right.

"I'll help." she answered as Kari cackled.

* * *

Tara was nervous as Perry hadn't woken from his slumber as she and Doof were having dinner.

"Don't worry honey.

He's okay." he told her.

She then heard Perry moan as he was beginning to wake as she were relieved as she hugged him as Perry smiled as his head still hurt a little as Doof was nervous as he got him some aspirin as he took it and drank some water as he felt better as he was hungry as Doof laughed along with Tara as there were leftovers as Perry was starving after sleeping for a long while as Tara then heard something beep as it was Perry's spy watch.

"Monogram's calling!

I know that you restored my memories probably because Monogram asked you to but I-I need to help you and Tara as being an agent would ruin the family that's beginning here." he said.

"But we can make this work Perry." Doof said as he understood.

He then activated his jetpack as Tara and Doof saw him leave...


	7. Asking Juan To Help Doof And Tara

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was seven in the morning as Perry returned to DEI as he saw that Tara was awake and playing with toys and with Jerry as he smiled after fighting Kari, he was tired and beaten up as the youngster looked worried.

He then felt her hug him as he winced in pain as he tried not to scare her as she was worried.

"It's okay Tara, I'm okay.

I had to fight my nemesis." he said to her.

"What's that?

It sounds bad." she said.

Perry laughed as he sat on the couch as she was in his lap.

"It's a bad guy who wants to take over the world and do bad things to people but it's the job of guys like me to stop them so that never happens but I'll be okay.

Your Daddy will help me get better." he explained as she hugged him.

Doof smiled seeing the two of them together as they were sharing a moment.

He was relieved that Perry was an agent again as he approached them as he was making breakfast but knew that Kari wouldn't stop as they'd been friends in college and she'd also had a crush on him but had been hurt when he fell in love with Charlene as he knew that she would stop at nothing until she got what she wanted.

But then they saw ninjas enter as Tara was scared as Perry was angry as he began fighting them as he couldn't let Doof or Tara get hurt as a shuriken nearly hit Tara as Doof let it hit his arm as Tara was worried as Perry took care of the ninjas as they left as the turquise furred male fell to his knees as Tara ran to his side.

"I-I'm fine Tara.

I'm worried about you and Doofy." he told her.

Doof gritted his teeth as he felt pain flow through his arm as Perry then decided to take him to Monogram so they could remove the weapon as Tara was quiet as she held Jerry in her arms as they were in the hover car but Perry understood as he knew she was scared but reassured her he and Doof were okay.

They then arrived at the O.W.C.A as Doof held Tara in his arms even if it hurt as Monogram and Carl wondered what had happened as he and Carl took both Doof and Perry to get treated.

* * *

Later when he was alone, Perry took out something.

It was his totem necklace that Juan had given him so he could call to her when he needed her like right now as he knew that Doof and Tara needed to be watched over in case anything happened to them and he wasn't there to help them like with the ninjas as Juan appeared to him.

"_It's been a while since you last called to me Perry._

_But I sense you need my aid."_ she said as he nodded.

"I know you watch over and help me in times of need but I need to ask a favour.

I ask you to watch over and protect both Dr Doof and Tara.

To be there for the times when I can't.

I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them." he said.

The tribal female platypus sighed.

"_I know it goes against the rules but I will protect them._

_I know you care about them a lot like family._

_I know things will be okay."_ she told him fading.

He smiled as he saw Tara asleep as he knew she was tired but knew she was worried about him and Doof as to her, they were her only family and hoped Doof was okay.

He decided to get some sleep himself as he lay beside Tara.

He hoped that Doof was okay.


	8. Hoping He'll Be Okay

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you to those who've reviewed.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof groaned as he began to come around after the morphine that Monogram had given him had worn off as he felt pain in his arm but he was more worried avout Perry and Tara.

He needed to stop Kari from doing this before they got hurt because he couldn't bear to see either Perry or Tara hurt.

He then heard footsteps seeing Perry walk in but he looked tired.

"You're awake.

Tara was worried about you.

She nearly didn't sleep at all.

It took me a long while to calm her down." he said yawning.

He wanted to take a rest but his spy watch went off making both Doof and Perry annoyed.

"I don't want to but I have to.

As long as it keeps you and Tara safe." he said.

Doof understood seeing his friend activate the hover car and left for Kari's hideout.

Doof hoped he'd be safe...

* * *

Kari was working on another invention that could control people through music.

Vanessa had helped her with the idea after hearing how her father had tried to enslave people throughmusic but then she heard somebody crash through her window as she smiled seeing Perry but he didn't return her smile as he sent her flying with a judo kick as she got to her feet, she then began to fight.

"I can't let you hurt Doof or Tara!

Or the Tri-State Area!" Perry yelled in anger.

He then took care of the invention but he was knocked out by the invention as Kari smiled but then Vanessa saw him lying there and scared knowing how much her father cared about him as she picked him up gently and put on a hooded cloak so she could take him back to the O.W.C.A without them knoing it had been her.

She knew that her father wouldn't be happy seeing Perry like this.

She then entered and put him down in Monogram's office but felt bad knowing he'd been in her life since she was little.

"O'm sorry." she said kissing his forehead.

She then left before anybody found her...

* * *

Monogram was stunned seeing Perry there not awake and badly hurt.

He then picked him up gently so he wouldn't hurt his favourite agent further but went to the infirmary but hoped Doof or Tara wouldn't see knowing they cared about Perry a lot.

He then watched the doctors treat the male platypus as he left.

"Please be okay Agent P." he thought leaving.

Doof wondered what was wrong with Monogram seeing sadness in his eyes.

"Agent P returned but badly injured and out cold.

I found him in my office." he told him.

Fear gripped Doof.

He needed to see his little nemesis right now no matter how much pain his arm was in because he cared about him and couldn't let him go but didn't want Tara to know.

Monogram understood knowing that Doof had always cared about Perry which was when they were nemesises, he never had the heart to actually kill him but hoped he'd be okay.

Doof then held back tears seeing his little nemesis hooked up to machines.

"Dr D you okay?" Monogram asked.

"N-No I'm not okay!

My only friend is lying here and I can't let him go.

Tara and I need him!" he said angrily.

Monogram understood.

He saw Doof kiss Perry's forehead as he left.

He hoped he would get better.

* * *

Tara wondered what was wrong seeing her grandfather so sad.

She didn't know that her uncle was fighting for his life because Doof hadn't told her because it would upset her but then she heard windchimes along with gentle laughter as somebody appeared.

It was a female platypus in tribal clothes as she was in awe.

"W-Who're you?" Tara asked her.

"_I am Juan._

_What is your name little one?"_ the spirit guide answered.

"Tara.

How come you're here?

Are you an imaginary friend?" she replied.

Juan laughed at the child.

So much innocence were in her eyes.

"_No I'm not imaginary._

_I'm a spirit guide._

_We are connected with every being on this planet human and animal but we help them when they need advice or to help them back on the path when they lose their way but that's important right now._

_Your uncle Perry asked me to protect you and your grandfather in times of great need and right now is one of those times because your uncle isn't well."_ she explained to her.

Tara's eyes had worry in them hearing that.

"Will he be okay?" she asked nervously.

"_He will._

_Because he has Love._

_Your and your grandfather's love for him is so strong, I have no doubt he'll be okay."_ she reassured her.

She then saw her vanish.

She hoped Juan was right.

She then began to cry as tears fell from her eyes.

Doof wondered what was wrong but had a feeling she knew about what was happening with Perry as he hugged her as she was on his bed but he understood how she was feeling.

He wondered who Juan was but didn't ask.

He hoped Perry was okay...


	9. Helping Him Awaken

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I'm watching Phineas and Ferb right now.**

**I love that I made Doof sensible because I think he would be like that in later years as he mellows in age but I love how in this he cares a lot about both Perry and Tara like making an invention to enter Perry's mind as he wants to help wake him up.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was making something to allow him to enter Perry's mind so he could rescue him and wake him up because he didn't want to lose him but hadn't told Tara because she wouldn't understand and be scared about it but it was something he needed to do as he cared about Perry a lot as he wasn't tired from working on it as it was a head set that allowed him to enter minds as he put it on Perry's head and placed a bracelet on himself as it would help him return.

"Please let this work.

I need you in my life Perry." he said as he activated it lying near Perry.

He felt himself go limp as everything went black...

* * *

_Doof found himself in a forest near a lake where there were eggs on the water._

_He was in Perry's subconscious but in Australia where Perry was hatched as he smiled knowing that his little nemesis was somewhere as he heard crying as he wondered what was going on as he saw somebody running and gasped._

_It was Perry, his Perry._

_He was running from something bad._

_It was a poacher which made Doof angry knowing that poachers always wanted to kidnap platypi as they were a rare species but couldn't let Perry get hurt as he went after them kicking the poacher's butt as Perry was smiling seeing Doof was here but to Doof, Perry looked chubbier and younger like a little kid as he knew that this was his Perry but as a little kid but smiled hugging him._

_"T-Thanks Doofy for helping me._

_I knew you cared." he said as he groaned in pain._

_Doof knew that he was hurt as he hugged him seeing him in his arms._

_"Don't worry Perry I got you." Doof told him._

_"I need to go home." he said._

_"That's why I'm here._

_Let's go." he said to him._

_"My home is in Danville at DEI." he answered._

_Doof smiled knowing it was there._

_He had to do this..._

_

* * *

_

Tara was nervous seeing both her uncle and father asleep but not waking up seeing Monogram come over to her knowing that Doof had used this new device to help Perry and hoped it would work because he knew that Doof cared about Perry a lot.

"Don't worry Tara.

They'll wake up, I know it." he reassured her.

She hoped that he was right but hugged Jerry close to her heart as she kissed both Doof and Perry as she left with Carl because Monogram wanted him to watch her while he was keeping tabs on Kari and gasped seeing Vanessa was helping her but couldn't let Tara or Doof see because it would hurt them seeing her betray them.

Tara was hiding under the desk as she was sad as she hugged Jerry.

"I hope Uncle Perry and Daddy wake up soon.

We need them." she said to the stuffed platypus.

"_Why so sad little one?" _she heard Juan say.

She then wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Hey Juan.

I'm sad because Uncle Perry is still asleep and now Daddy is asleep too and they won't wake up but if they don't, I'll be alone and have nobody to take care of me." she told the spirit guide.

"_I see Tara._

_Don't worry because they will wake up because they're on a dream hunt._

_They'll wake up._

_It just needs time."_ she assured her.

Tara hoped she was right as she hugged Jerry.

Carl found the youngster asleep under the desk.

He smiled seeing her because she was cute with Jerry in her arms.

He knew that things will be okay.

* * *

_Doof smiled as Perry was in his arms._

_They were travelling to Danville on his scooter he used to drive when Vanessa was younger and used to ride on the back of it but Perry was enjoying the ride but hoped they could get back because he knew Tara was back at the O.W.C.A unprotected and was worried in case Kari attacked and they weren't there to protect her which was something she couldn't let happen._

_"Don't worry we'll get there." he reassured his little nemesis._

_Perry was relieved hearing that as they saw the Tri-State Area as they were almost there but he clutched his head feeling something was wrong at the O.W.C.A and had a feeling something was happening to Tara as they sped faster to DEI but relieved once they got there and the bracelet began glowing on Doof's wrist making Perry smile._

_"We can go home now._

_Tara needs us, I can sense it." he said._

_Doof nodded in reply as bright light surrounded them..._

_

* * *

_

Both Perry and Doof woke up groggily in the room in the O.W.C.A infirmary but saw Monogram and Carl waiting but looked grave.

Perry had a bad feeling that something had happened to Tara as Carl nodded confiriming his worst fear.

"While you guys were out of it, Kari and a black clothed ninja showed up and took her.

You guys need to rescue her before anything happens to her." he told them.

Perry's turquise furred body shook with unbearable rage as he'd let Kari take one of those who were precious to him besides Doof get taken by Kari but he would get her back no matter what.

Doof saw him leave with anger in his hazel eyes...


	10. Aftermath Of Their Actions

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I'm glad you're enjoying this and yeah Perry entrusted Juan to protect both Doof and Tara because he knows that Kari would stop at nothing to get her way and he couldn't bear to see them hurt as he cares about them.**

**They're his new family as a reviewer said.**

* * *

Tara was scared as she was in a cage in Kari's lair as Vanessa sighed wearing her ninja suit so her daughter wouldn't know it was her because she'd never wanted a child but Ferb had seeing Kari wield a ray.

"W-What're you going to do to me?" Tara asked scared.

"You'll see." she said hitting the child with it.

Tears welled in Tara's eyes as she felt she was changing slowly but began crying but Perry clenched his paws into fists hearing that because he couldn't bear to see Tara in pain or hurt.

"Uncle Perry!

I knew you'd come." Tara said smiling.

He was relieved hearing that knowing he cared about her a lot because she'd grown on him in a long while.

Vanessa then sent him flying with a judo kick but he blocked it but was stunned along with Tara seeing the ninja was Vanessa.

"Surprised, Perry?

Nobody would think that I would help Kari." she said laughing evilly.

Perry saw tears in Tara's eyes as he understood.

"Why would you do this Vanessa?

You have a husband who loves you.

Along with a music career and fans.

Why would you give that up for evil?" he said to her.

Vanessa laughed at the platypus agent seeing him unlock Tara's cage.

He then trashed the lair in an extreme fit of rage as Vanessa and Kari were stunned along with Tara but he left with the youngster as she was holding Jerry in her arms as he scooped her in his arms and left before the explosion happened.

He then activated his parachute as theylanded in the hover car and returned to the O.W.C.A...

* * *

Doof was frantic with worry along with Monogram.

He was pacing back and forth in worry but saw Perry return with Tara but fear was in his hazel eyes as they saw a platypus tail from under Tara's dress which stunned both Perry and Doof.

"We should run tests on her just to make sure, okay?

You did say Kari hit her with something, right?" Carl said.

Perry nodded in reply seeing the youngster asleep with Jerry in her arms.

He needed to wake her up as he stroked her black hair seeing her wake up slowly.

"Sorry to wake you strudel cutie.

The doctors need to run tests." Doof told her.

She looked worried hearing that.

"Am I sick?" she asked nervous.

"No but remember that bad person hit you with a ray?

We need to make sure it didn't hurt you." he told her.

She understood hugging him with Jerry as she took Perry's paw.

Doof knew he needed to rest.

But Perry was nervous about the tests.

He hoped that she was okay...

* * *

Tara was nervous sitting on the doctor's table in the infirmary.

She saw the doctor prepare a butterfly needle as they needed a DNA sample so they could examine it in case something was wrong because of the ray Kari had hit her with but she was sad remembering her mother saying she'd never wanted her at all.

She then felt a prick as the needle went in her arm and out but she was sad.

Doof was with her but wondered what else had happened after she'd been captured by Kari and wanted to ask Perry but waited until he woke up to ask seeing Tara hug him but she was staring in awe at her tail which was swishing back and forth as he smiled seeing it was cute and Perry agreed knowing that something had changed his little one but needed to wait for the results to find out.

He also knew that Doof was concerned about Tara knowing she'd been sad while the tests had taken place but sighed knowing that he needed to tell him even though it could hurt him in the heart which was something he couldn't bear to do.

"The ninja that took her was Vanessa." he admitted.

Doof's eyes went wide in shock hearing this.

"B-But how?

Why would she do that?" he said.

Perry saw tears in his eyes.

He felt bad knowing this would have been his reaction.

"She joined with Kari because she knew she was always evil even if you weren't because she wanted to make you proud but now she's done something we can't forgive, hurting Tara in the heart and being evil.

Which means I'll have to fight her along with Kari.

She also said she never wanted a child but Ferb did.

That was why she had Tara.

But we're a family.

We can help Tara." he told him.

Doof was at a loss hearing these things from Perry knowing they came from Vanessa but he felt like his heart was in total agony as he hugged him feeling his tears sink into his turquise fur.

"It's okay Doofy.

It'll be okay.

It's Vanessa's fault, not yours.

She is too blinded by darkness to think clearly." he told him.

Doofy understood feeling better knowing that they were family and that Tara was now their daughter and nothing would change that seeing Monogram and Carl enter but looked grave.

"We need to talk to you both.

Follow us." they said as they followed them.


	11. Beginning To Change

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Yeah the ray changed Tara's DNA mixing it with platypi DNA but I'm not sure if she should be a full platypus or a hybrid but I'll think about it and get back to you.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry and Doof wondered what was wrong seeing that Monogram looked worried seeing Tara asleep in Doof's arms knowing that the results might worry them seeing that she cared about them.

"There's something you should know.

We got the results back and they say that her DNA is now platypi mixed with human but the platypi DNA is beginning to take over and change her into a platypus but we're not totally sure but she could also be a hybrid mix of both human and platypi but don't hold us to it." he explained.

Perry and Doof were silent hearing this but Perry was smiling on the inside but worried on the outside along with Doof seeing the youngster so asleep holding Jerry in her arms hearing her moan seeing her lips were beginning to turn into a bill like Perry's but Doof smiled.

"On the bright side, she'll be more of a strudel cutie right?" he said.

Perry nodded knowing it was true because even if she was changing, they would still love her no matter what knowing that she was a part of their unique family and nothing would change that.

"We should get something to eat huh?" he said as Perry agreed.

He hoped Tara would be okay knowing if she were a hybrid, growing up would be hard but she'd always have Doof and Perry to care about her.

They then made a snack for Tara when she woke up.

They couldn't wait to see what would happen as they had a feeling they needed to wait and see during the next few days.

* * *

Later Tara awoke seeing Perry reading as Doof was nowhere to be found.

She smiled seeing her hands had became paws as she was sucking her tail.

It made him smile knowing it was cute knowing she would be a cute platypi or hybrid but he and Doof would love her no matter what as she was eating cookies but Jerry was beside her but she wondered where Doofy was.

"I don't know where he is honey.

I took an nap like you.

When I woke up, Monogram told me he was gone." he answered.

She hoped he was okay but Perry had no idea that Doof had gone to talk to Vanessa about what had happened because he'd been hurt by his own daughter and he couldn't bear to be related to her if true evil was the path she was taking.

* * *

Doof returned with a black eye and a hurting heart but Perry wondered what had happened where ever he'd gone but knew that he didn't want to talk about it in front of Tara and had an idea.

"Tara, Doof and I need to have a grown up talk, okay?

We'll be back in a minute." he told the youngster.

She nodded playing with toys and some of the younger recruits her age.

Perry then took Doof into Monogram's office knowing his boss wasn't in there and wouldn't mind if they were having a private talk in there.

"Doof what happened to you?

You can tell me." Perry told him.

Doof swallowed his sadness knowing that he trusted Perry with any secrets he had.

"I went to Kari's lair to talk to Vanessa about the true evil thing and hoping she'd reconsider and become a part of our family but she attacked me and said she never wanted to be a part of our family but that was the last straw.

I disowned her as my daughter Perry." he told him.

Perry then understood hugging him seeing that Tara was hiding under the desk but relieved knowing she was playing hide and seek which relieved them.

"Honey did you hear what we were talking about?" Perry asked.

Tara shook her head as her black hair flew everywhere making both Perry and Doof smile.

"Is Daddy okay?" she asked him.

"He'll be okay." he answered as they left.

Doof noticed she was beginning to grow black fur over her body which stunned them along with her but they decided to return to DEI knowing that Kari wouldn't attack for a while.

They knew that Tara was changing.

But they went back using the hover car...


	12. Needing To Save Doof

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry noticed that Doof was very quiet knowing he'd been sad remembering the little chat he'd had with Vanessa and knew he needed to cheer him up going to the kitchen deciding to make something to cheer him up knowing he liked candy seeing Tara there wearing a little chef hat and apron.

He smiled knowing that she wanted to help him with his little surprise getting out the stuff they needed to bake a cake.

"You want to help honey?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Daddy looks sad and I want him to be happy again like playing with me and being with you." she answered.

Perry smiled climbing up to the shelf where there were a few cook books and brought one down finding a chocolate cake in it they could make for Doof so he'd feel better.

He then got to work as Tara was breaking eggs but trying not to make a mess but he smiled seeing her having fun as she giggled but he was rolling out cake dough as he was also getting cookie dough as he was making cookies for Doof along with him and Tara but was hit by chocolate frosting hearing Tara laugh as she was having a food fight.

He then laughed picking up some frosting and threw it at her but they were having fun but managed to clear up while the cake and cookies were in the oven cooking but Perry wondered where Doof was but decided to go look for him.

* * *

Doof sighed stepping into the warm bath he'd made for himself.

It would help him relax after the stressful last few days he and Perry had while dealing with Kari and as well with Vanessa but sighed as he was in the warm water feeling it soothe him.

His eyes began to close because he was feeling so contented and happy but Perry then entered smiling seeing him relaxed as he climbed in and sighed feeling the warm water relax his body knowing it had gotten some wear and tear from rescuing and protecting Tara but he lay opposite Doof knowing it would be strange if Doof woke up finding him beside him but had a strange feeling whenever he was with Doof but couldn't resist lying beside him knowing that they were family but smiled feeling his eye lids droop falling asleep.

He then began to snore and heard Tara's footsteps.

The youngster smiled seeing both of them in the bath knowing that they looked relaxed taking off her clothes but got in splashing but Perry's eyes opened seeing the youngster in with them.

"Honey what're you doing in here?

Doofy and I are relaxing and having alone time.

Go downstairs, okay?

I'll be back down in a few minutes." he told her.

She then climbed out and dried off but put on pyjamas.

She then went downstairs and did some colouring but she hoped that her father and uncle were okay but felt good hugging Jerry but sneezed loudly but used a tissue.

"It's okay Jerry.

I used a tissue." she reassured him.

She then heard footsteps seeing her uncle in a dressing gown and fuzzy slippers.

He looked relaxed than before but wondered where her father was.

"He'll be down in a few minutes.

He's getting dressed but let's see if our stuff is ready." he told her.

* * *

Doof then smiled as he saw Perry and Tara in the kitchen.

He wondered what they were doing as they were bringing out the cookies and cake.

His mouth watered seeing the baked goods but Perry laughed knowing he loved sweets.

"Thanks guys.

Did you make these for me?" he asked them.

Perry nodded along with Tara.

"Yeah we did.

You were sad after what we talked about, I figured you could use some cheering up." he answered.

Doof then hugged them as they were having a family moment.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

But later in the early hours of the morning, Perry felt somebody tug at the blanket of his bed.

His hazel eyes opened and turned on the light seeing Tara there but she looked sad like she'd been crying.

He listened to her as she explained that she'd had a bad dream.

"It's okay Tara.

Bad dreams are very scary.

Where's Doofy?" he asked.

He was nervous having a bad feeling run down his spine heading to Doof's room as the door was forced open and had holes in them which made him nervous hearing Doof begging for mercy but gasped seeing a white giant robot with claws and it had Doof in it's clutches.

"D-Doofy!

Let him go!" Perry demanded.

"I must bring her to my mistress.

You cannot stop me!" it said leaving.

Tara was scared but Perry was quaking with fear which was odd knowing that he never got scared of anything but knew the fear was of Doof being hurt or killed.

He then let a few tears fall as they rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Doofy." he said softly.

He needed to stop that robot before his fear came true but knew he couldn't leave Tara here alone but saw Juan appear.

"_Don't worry, I'll protect her._

_Go save Doofy."_ she told him.

He then heard footsteps but gasped seeing Norm.

"I have to help the boss.

I was able to stop that robot last time.

I can do it again." he said to him.

Perry nodded knowing this was true.

He hoped he wasn't too late...


	13. Concerned For Them

**A Family Of Their Own**

A**/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Kari injected Doof with germs she created but don't know what illness she created with them.**

**Let's hope he can get better.**

* * *

Kari cackled seeing her robot return with Doof in it's hand.

Vanessa was very happy as her ex father was about to get served but Doof was squirming in it's hand but he dropped him into a trap.

"Hello Heinz.

I see you've had a good life after college." she told him.

"What're you going to do to me?" he asked her.

"You'll see." she said.

She then injected something into Doof's arm but it was germs she'd created as revenge on him as he winced in pain.

Vanessa laughed evilly.

"I'm happy you're in agony." she told him.

But their fun was interrupted as Perry and Norm showed up but Kari and Vanessa weren't happy seeing them because Perry and Doof were their enemies but Norm smiled carrying a cup of coffee spilling it on Kari's giant robot as it shorted out and broke.

Kari was angry seeing Perry free Doof from the trap but noticed he looked a little peaky but would examine him when they got home but Vanessa smiled knowing that Kari's scheme was working.

She hoped that it would work as they saw Perry and Norm leave...

* * *

It was sunrise as they returned to DEI but smiled seeing Tara asleep on the couch hugging Jerry but Perry was nervous hearing her coughing slightly making him worried while Norm took Doof to his bedroom so he could rest but saw his eyes open.

"Sir you okay?" he asked Doof.

"I-I'll be fine.

Don't worry about me.

Go help Perry with Tara." he said weakly.

Norm was nervous seeing Doof's skin go blue.

He went to go get Perry knowing he'd know what was wrong with Doof.

* * *

Perry was worried making breakfast in the kitchen because of Doof being ill.

But he was worried because Tara had a bad fever and was coughing and sneezing plus she looked pale which made him worried knowing she had something like a bug but needed to be sure watching her sleep.

He saw Norm join him.

"Norm stay here with Doofy, okay?

I'm going to take her to a doctor.

Make him some soup." he instructed the robot male.

Norm nodded seeing the male platypus pick Tara up gently but heard her coughing which worried him but knew things would be okay knowing it was probably just a bug but needed to be sure as he arrived at the O.W.C.A with Tara in his arms and hoped that they could help her or find out why she was ill.

Monogram was worried hearing this knowing that the DNA was doing this to Tara as Perry was scared but he and Carl reassured him she would be okay as she was changing into a platypus fully.

But it meant Tara staying there for a while which scared the platypus male knowing Tara would be scared having to stay here but knew she'd get better but heard the cell phone ring answering it listening to Norm.

He knew Doof was ill too but burning up badly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" he told him.

Carl watched him leave using his jet pack.

Perry hoped Tara would be okay until he got back...

* * *

Meanwhile at DEI, Perry had returned but was scared seeing Doof because he was blue and coughing a lot but knew he needed serious medical attention as he picked Doof up gently and headed to the hover car but knew that Doof would be okay because he was reslient which relieved the platypus male but his thoughts were full of concern for Doof.

He knew that without Doof in his life, he would be miserable or Doof would be truly evil like the alternate future where Doof had taken over and was truly evil but knew Doof was never evil in the first place remembering how as nemesises, Doof had never once tried to kill him but just trap him as it was like a game but it was the start of a beauitful friendship but now they were family, things were better and he couldn't let them slip through his paws like with Phineas and Ferb.

He felt a tear fall from his eye but wiped it away as they arrived at the O.W.C.A but Carl wondered what was bothering Perry seeing the doctors examine Doof but they were worried.

Sweat dropped off Perry's body listening to them saying he had pnemonia but very serious.

They said he would recover but it would take a while.

Perry smiled relieved as he was nervous about what Kari had done to Doof but he was stunned seeing Vanessa there.

He saw she wasn't wearing her ninja outfit which made him decide not to attack her but she gave him something that was for her father.

It was a vase of black roses and a card along with some candy.

He was on full alert as he checked but surprised seeing they were harmless.

Vanessa sighed leaving as her life had taken a turn for the worse because Ferb had divorced her because she had turned evil but was in love with somebody else but still was a professional musician which made her smile leaving remembering the offer that had been made to her by that agent.

It meant leaving Danville but it would mean a fresh start for her.


	14. Needing Them In His Life

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he saw Tara asleep with Jerry in her arms.

He saw that her skin was beginning to be covered in soft black fur which made the turquise furred male smile but was worried knowing other kids would be mean to her because she would be a platypus like him.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her that she was like him knowing she adored him as much as Doof but hoped that she would recover while he saw Monogram join him knowing that he and Doof planned to sign Tara up for kindergarten with human kids but knew he and Doof were still thinking about it because it was an important decision.

"How is she?" Perry asked him.

"She's responding well to the treatment but she was worried about you and Doof when we told her he was here too because he's sick.

I think she should recover before seeing Doof." he told him.

Perry nodded hearing Tara cry making him worried hearing her cough slightly which worried him because stress would make the transformation to platypus harder and needed her to relax because he couldn't bear to see her in pain.

"Ssh Tara honey.

It's okay." he reassured her.

Her eyes fluttered open seeing her uncle by her side but wondered if Doof was okay knowing she wanted to see him but Perry stopped her.

"I know you want to see him but his illness might catch onto you and make you worse.

Which is something I can't let happen." he said as she was in his arms.

He was risking his health but it was worth it knowing that Tara mattered to him along with Doof as he sneezed but heard her giggle a little but he blushed at that.

He then blew his bill into a tissue.

Monogram was nervous but Perry assured him he was okay.

He then went to see Doof.

He left her playing with toys...

* * *

Doof smiled waking up and seeing Perry there.

He was still blue but happy seeing his friend there because he was worried about Tara but Perry knew he cared deeply about him and Tara while he was wearing an oxygen mask while talking but the male platypus knew Doof was getting better but hoped he would get out of here so he could have some company back home at DEI but knew it would be a while but needed to talk about Tara.

Doof understood his concern about Tara because she was still innocent and would hurt easily from the meaness of others growing up because she was becoming a platypus.

"Don't worry Perry.

Even if that happens, we'll be there for her." he answered.

Perry nodded knowing Doof was right because Tara was a Doofenschirtz and members of their family were tough and resilent meaning if they were kicked down, it didn't deter them from their cause.

That was one of the things Perryliked about him.

He blushed slightly hearing Doof cough.

"I'm okay Perry.

I'm still fighting this god forsaken illness." he reassured him.

Perry laughed at Doof's cuteness when he was stressed.

"Don't worry Doofy you'll get out of here soon.

Just be patient, okay?" he replied hugging him.

Doof saw dark rings under Perry's innocent brown eyes knowing that he'd been spending many sleepless nights since he and Tara had been admitted in here but knew he needed to sleep.

He laughed hearing the platypus yawn.

"Perry rest okay?

You're no use to our family sleep deprived.

Tara and I will be fine.

Could you do that for me please?" he told him.

Perry sighed nodding knowing he was right.

He yawned falling asleep on the bed but Doof smiled seeing his best friend and nemesis asleep because he looked cute sleeping but Carl knew that Doof cared about Perry and could never truly hurt him because of this bond and smiled at the bond these two shared even though they couldn't let Monogram know.

He knew that things would be okay...


	15. Being A Family Once More

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Yeah Tara's starting day care as Perry and Doof want her to socalise with kids her age but Perry's a little nervous because he knows some of the kids will know she's different and that fact scares him a lot.**

**Hopefully Doofy can calm him down.**

* * *

A few weeks passed and Tara could come home making Perry happy but was worried knowing Doof was still recovering but had faith that he would recover soon because he needed his help to raise Tara but decided to push these thoughts away from his mind seeing Tara playing with toys in the living room of DEI but she missed Doof and seeing and hearing him making inventions.

Perry knew she was starting day care in a few days and was very worried knowing the other kids would know that his little Tara was different and make fun of her but decided not to jump to conclusions until something happened and then he'd deal with it as they let Tara act like a human even though her appearance was now that of a platypus, she was still human inside but he needed to talk to Doof about this when they went to visit him later knowing he would know what to do seeing Tara get ready to leave soon because they were going to visit Doof.

He saw her beauitful jet black fur was messy as he decided to fix it before they left hearing her giggle knowing she liked that but hoped she would be okay and also remembered Juan would be with her in case anything did happen.

"Come on Tara honey.

Let's go see your father." he said to her.

A broad smile was on the youngster's bill hearing that because she loved Doof along with her uncle getting into the side car of her father's scooter seeing Perry put the seat belt around her but once she was secured safely, he started the throttle as they set off for the O.W.C.A as Doof had put rocket boosters in it enabling it to fly.

Perry smiled at Doof's genius knowing he needed to get somewhere but hoped Doof could come home because he and Tara needed him back in their lives and missed him.

Perry smiled hearing Tara laugh holding Jerry in her arms while they landed at the O.W.C.A.

He hoped things were okay.

* * *

Doof was mentally bored lying in bed.

He hoped that Perry and Tara would come and visit because he always looked forward to their visits since Tara was discharged but smiled hearing Tara but saw worry in Perry's hazel eyes knowing something bothered him and wondered what was bothering him but the turquise furred male told Tara to go play while he talked to Doof.

They saw her run off laughing knowing she'd be safe but Perry cleared his throat as he tried to swallow the emotion building inside of him but finding it hard because it was about Tara but took a breath while explaining his worry to his friend.

"I know how you feel Perry.

I'm also worried about her first day but it's no good both of us being worried so I've been mentally worrying because it takes just one of those kids to hurt her by saying something or pointing out the fact she's different.

We both know that we couldn't bear seeing her hurt like that, right Perry?" he replied.

The turquise furred male nodded in reply but distracted by thoughts.

He hoped that Tara would be okay.

Doof smiled as a doctor was examining him saying he could go home.

Perry hugged Doof after he left knowing things would be okay but would come back later after dinner but saw Tara messy knowing she'd been playing in the dirt but laughed along with Doof.

He sighed happily...

* * *

Perry couldn't resist laughing while giving Tara a bath which she badly needed after playing in the dirt once they got back to DEI because she was splashin him while swimming and getting used to her new body making Perry smile but the anxiety about day care was returning while drying her off with a towel but decided to not say to her about it but had no idea that she was anxious about going but didn't want to let Perry or Doof down so she was keeping her feelings hidden but knew that wasn't good as her anxiety had became nightmares and that she hated.

Perry noticed she was oddly quiet when playing while he was ordering pizza for dinner for Tara and Doof because Doof was now home from the infimary and wasn't having any because it made him ill but knew Tara would think it odd that he wasn't having any but it was hard to explain to her that he didn't like pizza because once he'd accidentally eaten some of Candance'spizza and was sick.

After that, he didn't want anything to do with pizza but knew both Doof and Tara liked it.

He then saw Doof answer the door because the pizza guy was here and watched him pay him but Perry saw Tara enter because she'd been in her room with Juan and talking to her about her first day of day care but the female spirit guide understod knowing she was anxious about going but had reassured her it would be okay and that she should tell either Perry or Doof how she was feeling about this but she'd already told Doof about it and he'd helped her feel better about it but would tell Perry later once Tara went to bed in a while.

But Doof smiled making Perry eat some pizza because he knew he was starving but reassured him he wouldn't be sick this time but Tara was eating ham and pineapple but Perry was nervous knowing her digestive system had changed from human to platypi so he was on full alert just in case.

He then saw her yawn around seven o clock but laughed seeing Doof scoop her up in his arms but he was putting her to bed while Perry cleaned up but he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Doof returned to the living room after a hour but Perry was quiet but shocked hearing Doof tell him that Tara was nervous about her first day of day care and knew this would happen but knew she would be okay as he was watching TV but he and Doof were still talking about that matter because to them, Tara was like their daughter and they cared about her so anybody giving her trouble because she looked different from other kids upset them just as much as it would Tara.

"I know Doofy but we need to help her.

I don't want her to feel bad about herself.

I want her to be proud of herself.

Not to feel different." he told him.

Doof smiled knowing his friend was right.

They went to bed around eleven but Doof was finding it hard to sleep but blocked the thoughts out of his mind and fell asleep at once.

* * *

Perry wasn't feeling too good by feeling odd like he would throw up and was feeling unlike himself knowing this only happened when he ate certain types of human food like pizza but got out of bed wiping sleep from his tired eyes but lucky that the bathroom was near to his room on the second floor because his stomach felt like he was on a roller coaster when you've eaten before getting on but relieved throwing up in the toilet but he felt sluggish and unlike himself but his stomach hurt but he sighed taking a bath which would help him clean up but also help him feel relaxed to go back to sleep.

He had no idea Tara had the same symptoms as him but Doof was taking care of it remembering Perry telling him about the last time he'd been like this after eating pizza but knew they'd be back to normal after resting for a while and knew after tomorrow, Tara was starting day care but hoped that she'd be well enough to go.

The turquise furred male sighed as he relaxed in the bath but got out after a while because he needed to get some sleep but he still didn't feel too good and climbed into bed snuggling into the comfort of the blankets feeling his eyes get heavy and fell asleep in an instant.

He hoped Tara was okay.


	16. Sick Day

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I hope Perry and Tara are okay after eating pizza.**

* * *

Perry groaned feeling his eyes open but was feeling sluggish after eating that pizza but knew that Tara was feeling the same but he went to the bathroom feeling still not himself but Doof was up already but Tara was lying on the couch in a blanket and watching TV but he felt bad that she was sick but hadn't known that pizza made platypi ill and throw up but knew that she would get over it by tomorrow and hoped Perry was the same.

He then saw her drinking flat soda knowing it would help her stomach settle but was nervous about Perry but he left to check up on his friend but found him in the bathroom but had thrown up again but hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry Perry.

I made you ill because I made you eat pizza but didn't know that it made platypi ill or I wouldn't have let you and Tara eat.

I feel bad knowing I did this." he told him.

"It's not your fault Doof.

You didn't know.

Tara and I will be okay by later, I promise.

She's watching TV, right?" he said.

Doof nodded in reply remembering that he'd left Tara downstairs but Perry decided to go downstairs and joined Tara down on the couch but she smiled snuggling up to him because she wasn't feeling good too but hoped that she wouldn't be like that later so she could go to day care tomorrow but Perry saw her fall asleep in his embrace.

It was protective but Doof smiled warmly seeing them together knowing that they were very close like him with Tara but knew that they'd be okay but smiled making soup for them knowing youmade it when people you cared about were sick and was patient waiting for it to be ready and heard the microwave ping but saw Perry walk in sluggishly which worried him but saw him stagger and fall but caught him.

"You should rest Perry.

You're still not well." he told him.

"I know but I wanted to help." he answered softly.

He understood seeing him clutch his head because the room around him was spinning but Doof was nervous seeing him faint which scared the strudel out of him but he picked him up gently feeling bad knowing his friend was allergic to pizza but he sighed entering the living room but saw Tara asleep and set Perry beside her putting some of the blanket around him but would wait until they woke up to let them have soup.

* * *

Perry awoke around eight at night knowing he'd been asleep for a long time.

He knew that Tara was already in bed but Doof was relieved knowing he was awake but sat on the couch beside him.

"Hey Perry are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah but taking a reallylong nap helped but I hope Tara's okay.

She's nervous about starting day care in the moening but she didn't tell you because she thought we'd be disappointed but I told her she shouldn't be worried about because we aren't disappointed but know she's worried about this but she'll be okay like you.

She tries to be brave like you." he told him.

Perry knew this was true because Tara wasn't that brave and was trying to be with her unc;e's example but he hoped she'd be okay because tomorrow was a big day for Tara and both he and Doof were nervous about this.

He then decided to stay up while Doof was staying there but he fell asleep there.

Pery smiled at him...


	17. Rough Day

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry and Doof woke up around six the next morning knowing that today was the day Tara started day care but were anxious knowing because they were worried knowing that some kids might treat her differently because she was a little different but decided to forget about it for now but went to check up on Tara and saw she was still asleep but Perry saw Doof packing a lunch bag for Tara but was shaking in fear but was making breakfast for them but making pancakes knowing they liked this.

Around eight in the morning, they heard Tara wake up running into the living room holding Jerry knowing that today was her first day of day care but was worried knowing that other kids would make her feel different about herself but Perry smiled seeing her helping Doofy make pancakes and getting a little messy but knew she would be okay.

He then got Tara dressed while the pancakes were cooking making him relieved but noticed she was quiet but understood.

He then put something around her neck.

It was a totem necklace like his but would mean her own spirit guide would be with her keeping her safe whatever happened to her.

"Thank you Uncle Perry." she said hugging him.

Perry smiled hearing Doof call them for breakfast.

But he couldn't resist smiling seeing maple syrup all over her bill as it was cute but Doof laughed seeing her try to eat with her paws but stopped her before she got messy.

"Sorry strudel cutie.

You need to use a knife and fork to eat with, okay?" he told her.

She nodded trying what he'd suggested as she was enjoying the breakfast but was nervous knowing she had to leave soon but both Doof and Perry understood but reassuring her it was okay.

They then went into the hover car and left DEI.

Perry saw that beauitful smile on Tara's face which he'd missed because she'd been worried but her nerves grew worse as they got nearer and nearer to the school.

"Don't worry you'll be fine.

Just be yourself." Perry reassured her.

Tara nodded following Doof because he was taking her into the classroom and had already told the teacher about Tara being different and she understood but hoped that she'd do okay.

Perry sighed waiting for him knowing that his nerves over Tara were getting to him.

"_Please let her be okay."_ he thought.

Doof then came out of the school with worry in his eyes but knew Tara would be okay getting into the hover car but swallowed the worry taking off hoping that Tara would be okay.

* * *

Perry then sighed as he was sitting in the shopping cart because he and Doof had to get groceries but knew soon they had to pick Tara up from day care but were worried hoping her first day had gone okay but Perry had a bad feeling something had happened to his niece but Doof knew his friend was worried but was trying to comfort him while shopping.

"Mmm... this cookie is good." Perry commented.

Doof was a little relieved seeing Perry's handsome smile that he hadn't shown for the last few days but was worried knowing that the pizza had made him and Tara ill but was worried in case it made him ill but he didn't look sick which relieved him but he was drinking soda.

He remembered that Tara had been worried about school eariler but knew she was probably okay as they needed to go.

* * *

Tara sat on the steps waiting for her father and uncle to pick her up but had wiped tears away because most of the kids had been mean to her except for Musa who was nice to her but didn't care if she looked like a platypus or human but cared about her but the platypus youngster wanted not to let her uncle or father know about this because they'd be worried and heard the horn seeing the hover car land as a sad smile crossed her bill but Perry had a feeling something had happened because Doof had to talk to the teacher.

The turquise furred male saw something was wrong with his niece but would ask Doof later when Tara wasn't around because he didn't want to upset her seeing Doof get back in the car but he looked worried.

"I'll tell you later, okay Perry?

Let's just go home." he said.

Perry understood starting the car up again but sighed.

He hoped Tara was okay...


	18. Calming Themselves Down

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Perry wants to make Tara feel better because some of the kids at day care were giving her a hard time.**

**Let's hope he can help her feel better.**

* * *

Perry was stunned hearing Doof explain why Tara had been upset when they'd picked her up but hoped she was okay because she was taking an nap while they were making dinner but he wanted to hug her and ket her know it would be okay like when she had a bad dream as Doof understood seeing tears in his eyes which he hated seeing and wanted to make them go away.

He then saw him go into the elevator and watched the doors close because he was going to his room for a while to be alone so Doof wouldn't be worried about him but Doof had a feeling he'd went to vent and headed to his computer and used the web cam seeing Perry let out his inner sadness that had bugged him after hearing about Tara's rough day.

He felt so bad seeing his best friend in emotionalpain because he cared deeply about him even though he didn't want to admit it to himself or others as he sighed seeing the pasta was nearly ready but heard Tara waking up but hoped she was okay after what happened but needed to go see Perry because he needed a little comfort right now.

He then entered the elevator watching the doors close feeling it go up a floor but his thoughts were distracted hearing the doors open and left.

He then approached the door that belonged to Perry but heard him crying beginning to open softly entering but felt bad seeing his friend lying on the bed so defeated and so sad.

Perry's hazel eyes opened feeling Doof's presnce on the bed.

He wondered what he was doing here.

"I was worried about you.

You were upset about Tara, right?

But I don't understand." Doof told him.

Perry sighed knowing he had to tell him about his childhood knowing how he'd heard so much about Doof's child hood when they had been enemies but knew some of it was a little hard for him because it brought out emotions in him he kept inside and hadn't let anybody see.

"I-I got upset because it reminded me of myself when I was a kid." he began.

Doof was curious wanting to know seeing Perry clench his paws into fists but relaxed a little knowing Doof was there veside him.

"When I was little, something bad happened.

I was hatched in New Zealand, Austraila and was happy along with my siblings and parents but then the poacher showed up.

He captured most of my family and placed them in cages.

He was planning to sell them as exotic pets and it nearly happened to me but I escaped and hid in the forest but Monogram found me when I was three years old.

Around that time, I never trusted humans again but Monogram seemed friendly.

Like a father.

He took me in.

But I promised that if I became a father, I wouldn't let mykid go through heck.

That's why I was sad for Tara." he explained breaking down.

Doof was scared seeing this because Perry was normally very brave and had an aura of toughness around him.

He then placed him in his arms rocking him back and forth feeling his tears hit the lab coat but knew he was in no mood to be eating but would let him sleep knowing Tara needed him but he stroked his forehead before leaving.

"Sleep well my little nemesis." he whispered.

* * *

Tara sighed looking at herself in a mirror in her room.

She'd had her feelings hurt by some of the kids in her class but after coming home, she'd taken a long nap after talking to Jerry and crying herself to sleep but wondered if Uncle Perry was okay knowing he'd looked upset when they'd came home but the other kids had been mean because her father and uncle were her care givers and because she didn't have a mother.

Her thoughts were broken hearing Doof call her for dinner leaving Jerry on the bed but smiled a little seeing pasta because to her, it looked like worms which made Doof chuckle himself seeing her eat with her paws but this time didn't tell her to use a knife and fork because she was cute but she saw he was bothered about something.

"You're worried about Uncle Perry, right?

Is he okay?" she asked.

"No.

He's sad." he answered.

She hated seeing him so sad like this because she liked when he and Uncle Doof were happy and ready to play or do things with her or when they were a family.

She hoped he'd be okay but wanted to make him happpy again after cleaning herself up.

She then went into the elevator and entered her uncle's room finding him there on the bed asleep and whimpering which worried her because she cared about him but wanted him to be okay.

He then was stunned seeing her but had a feeling Doof had told her he'd been sad but felt her hug him.

"I'm sorry you're sad because of me." she told him.

Perry was stunned hearing this.

"Why're you sorry honey?

You didn't do anything wrong." he said.

"You were sad because of what happened to me.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything." she replied looking away.

"That's not true.

You should always tell your father or me if something's bugging you like today.

It just hurts me seeing you hurt because your father and I care about you.

But we're going to talk to the teacher.

Did you make at least one friend?" he told her.

She nodded.

"I did.

Her name's Musa.

She likes me like you and Daddy." she said.

He heard her yawn which made him chuckle softly.

Tara was getting sleepy but didn't mind her falling asleep here.

He knew Doof would be frantic but understand finding her here.

He kissed her forehead seeing her eyes close.

* * *

Doof was nervous because he thought Tara was nowhere to be found in DEI.

He was relieved finding her in Perry's room and smiled seeing her in the bed asleep with Jerry in her arms but went to see if Perry was feeling better after eariler going into the elevator and getting out at the second floor.

Perry was reading some manga hearing the door open and worried but relaxed seeing Doof enter but put a finger to his bill signaling him not to wake Tara up because she'd fallen asleep.

"How're you feeling after eariler?" he asked quietly.

"O-Okay I guess.

But I'm feeling sad for Tara.

I hope we can help like talking to her teacher." he answered.

"Let's talk about it in the kitchen.

I know you're hungry after sleeping." he whispered.

Perry then went downstairs but hoped that Tara would be okay...


	19. Bad Feelings

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Kari smiled as she had her new plan in her head.

It involved capturing Doof knowing that Perry cared about him and could use this to bring the O.W.C.A to it's knees but she would do it when Doof was off guard like talking to Tara's day care teacher as she smiled knowing that was perfect.

She couldn't wait to execute her plan later that day as it was late.

* * *

Perry smiled sadly as he was in the kitchen with Doof eating pasta as they were discussing about what they should tell Tara's day care teacher later in the morning as it was midnight but they didn't mind but Perry smiled hearing Doof yawn knowing he was tired out.

"Go get some rest Doof.

I can handle myself down here." he told him.

Doof smiled hearing that but left him alone but hoped they could help Tara with what was bothering her at day care as he knew it wasn't fun to be picked on because she looked a little different.

He sighed yawning but wasn't in the mood to go upstairs to his room because he was tired and he didn't want to wake Tara up but smiled seeing the recliner in the living room knowing it was very comfy and fell asleep curling up in it.

His eyes closed at once.

He was unaware of what would happen to Doof.

* * *

Later that same morning around seven, Tara awoke but wondered where her uncle was remembering he'd been with her when she'd fallen asleep and wanted to make sure he was okay but had Jerry in her arms as she went downstairs using the stairs because she wasn't allowed to use the elevator alone and entered the living room but smiled seeing her uncle Perry asleep in the recliner as she hugged him but sat on the couch watching TV for a while until he and Doof woke up.

She hoped they were okay after yesterday but was nervous about going to day care after what had happened but had promised her uncle Perry she'd go back to day care but didn't know he and Doof were going to talk to her teacher.

She then rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes but smiled seeing Doof enter and hugged him.

"Hey there my little strudel cutie.

I see your uncle isn't awake yet.

That's okay." he said.

They then went to make breakfast.

Tara was nervous about something but couldn't tell what.

But Doof hoped things would be okay while making breakfast.

* * *

Perry awoke with a jolt from the dream he had with sweat dripping down his turquise furred body and looked around and didn't see Doof or Tara anywhere but still remembered the dream he'd had but needed to go check on them just in case and headed to their rooms but didn't find them there increasing his worry but headed to the kitchen and was relieved seeing them there making pancakes as he decided to forget the bad dream seeing Tara hug him which made him feel betterbut he still shook a little in fright.

"Perry you okay?" Doof asked him.

"Yeah I'm good." he replied.

But Doof wasn't sure he was okay but decided to drop it knowing Perry didn't want to talk about it but saw him smile a little as he was helping them out but hoped he was okay.

He hated seeing him worried or upset.

But Perry knew that things would be okay but still had a bad feeling something would happen to Doof and he couldn't shake it away no matter how hard he tried but was faking he was okay so Doof wouldn't worry along with Tara but Doof sensed something was bothering Perry and needed to talk to him.

But Perry kept reassuring him he was okay but Doof wasn't buying it when getting Tara ready for day care as they got into the hover car because Perry was feeling the bad feeling increase while driving to Tara's pre-school but Doof wondered what was bothering him.

* * *

Tara was in the classroom playing with Musa and playing secret agents but the young human girl wondered what was bothering the platypus youngster but she hoped Doof was talking to her teacher but heard him scream making Tara go see but gasped seeing him being taken by Kari making her nervous.

Musa wondered who that woman was that was taking Tara's father.

"That's the bad person who took me.

I need to tell Uncle Perry so he can help.

Maybe that's why he was so jumpy this morning." she answered.

Musa understood seeing Kari leave with Doof as Tara ran out to the hover car as Perry knew what had happened as he hugged her.

"That mean woman took Daddy.

We need to go rescue him." she told him.

Perry nodded in reply but needed to go talk to Monogram about this.

"Go back inside honey.

I'll figure out a way we can save Doofy." he said.

Tara nodded hoping her uncle was right.


	20. Getting Vanessa's Help

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Cezelle 07 for still reading and reviewing as I know she likes this.**

**Kari is planning to turn Doof evil with the Evilinator she's built but moved to France.**

**Can Pery stop her in time?**

* * *

Monogram was surprised that Perry had came to the O.W.C.A but had no clue that he needed help to rescue Doof from Kari but he and Carl were nervous knowing how much he cared about Doof as they knew what Kari were planning to do to Doof.

Perry was shocked hearing that Kari was planning to turn Doof evil and make him her ally but wanted to stop her because he couldn't bear that if Doof became truly evil.

It was one of his fears beside seeing Doof and Tara hurt but he knew that Kari hadn't finished the Evilinator yet.

He still had time.

"But we don't know where she is Agent P.

She and Doof could be anywhere in the world." Carl said.

Perry then heard his spy watch beep smiling remembering he'd put a tracer on Doof that would allow him to find him no matter where he was in the world but he was stunned seeing she was in France.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Tara was nervous waiting with Musa for her Uncle Perry to pick her up hoping he knew where Doof was but she didn't want to get her hopes up in case he hadn't seeing the hover car land as she saw Perry there but saw a hopeful look on his face.

"I found out where Doofy is.

He's in France.

I have to go do this.

You're staying with Carl until I come back, okay?" he told her.

She nodded knowing he could save Doof but hoped he wasn't hurt as they arrived at the O.W.C.A but the male platypus was worrying about Doof knowing he couldn't let Kari turn him evil because he had resisted the evil urge for many years as Monogram and Carl saw him leave but Tara hoped he and Doof would be okay.

* * *

But in her lair in the Eiffel Tower, Kari was at work building her Evilimator but Doof was slumped in his trap sad knowing she planned to reawaken his evil urge and he didn't want that, he just wanted to be with Perry and Tara but hoped that Perry was coming to save him like always but he wasn't sure hearing Kari ranting to herself but his stomach rumbled because he was hungry.

But Kari wasn't listening as a tear fell from his eye but wiped it away.

Kari then turned around.

"So Doof's crying?

You've grown soft over the years.

But soon my Evilinator will take care of that." he heard her say.

He then slumped back as he hoped the invention wouldn't work.

He then began thinking of what Tara was doing but he longed to hug her and be with Perry but knew that once Kari had finished, she'd hit him with it and turn him evil and he'd forget them.

He shuddered hearing this.

But he began thinking about being home with his family.

* * *

Vanessa wondered what Perry wanted with her as he told her about Kari kidnapping Doof but she wondered what he wanted her to do but remembered the invention she'd made to help stop evil but he smiled sadly knowing she was thinking about Tara.

"How is she?

I've been thinking about her since what happened with Kari." she told him.

"She's okay.

She started pre-school a few days ago.

But I need your help to save Doofy." he told her.

Vanessa sighed knowing that she knew her Dad would probably be mad at her because she hadn't wanted to be a mother or wanted him to be a part of Tara's life but still cared about him and Tara.

"Okay I'll help." she told him.

Perry smiled seeing her get into the hover car but she smiled as they were heading to France but she had butterflies in her stomach knowing that Doof would be mad at her but she still cared about him even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry Vanessa he won't.

He knows you still care about him." Perry reassured her.

She knew he was right but still nervous.

He knew things would be okay...


	21. Rescuing Him From Kari

**A Family Of Their Own**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

* * *

Perry was anxious as he and Vanessa attached harnesses to themselves as they were going to climb the Eiffel Tower to get to Kari's lair as they started climbing.

Vanessa had many things on her mind about her father and Tara and how she'd let them down like that along with Ferb but now wasn't the time for self pity as Perry needed her.

The turquise furred male was having his own little session of self pity because he was thinking about Doof and hoped the Evilinator hadn't been built yet because he wouldn't let Kari beat him so easily.

"_I'm coming Doof._

_Just hang on."_ he thought.

They made it to the lair but saw that Kari had nearly finished building the invention and needed to rescue Doof before it was too late as Vanessa was dismantling the Evil-inator.

* * *

Doof was lying on the floor of his cage counting down the minutes until he was turned to evil and forgot what he cared about when he heard footsteps but smiled looking up and seeing Perry there as he'd gotten the keys but was happy after he was freed and hugged him.

"Yhanks Perry but what about the Evil-inator?" he said.

"Don't worry, a friend of ours is taking care of it as we speak." he answered.

Doof then followed him but gasped seeing Vanessa fighting Kari after dismantling the Evil-inator and he hid behind Perry as she joined them but failed at that.

"I'm sorry Dad.

I never meant to hurt you.

I just wanted to keep Tara safe from this stuff." she told him.

Doof smiled as they got into the hover car but knew that Kari would stay quiet for a while.

They decided to return to DEI before getting Tara as Vanessa wanted to take a look around for old yime's sake as Doof and Perry smiled seeing her walk around the building but saw her smile seeing Tara's room knowing she'd made the right choice joining them in the living room.

"I have something to ask baby girl.

Now that you're no longer on the road and Ferb left, would you like to live here with us?" Doof said.

Vanessa was stunned along with Perry hearing this while drinking coffee.

"I would like to but I can't.

I would mess things up for you and Perry along with Tar.

I'll be hitting the road again this weekend.

But keep taking care of Tara.

You seem to be doing a good job." she answered.

Doof nodded trying not to let the tears show as Perry understood but put a paw on his shoulder seeing Vanessa leave but they got into the hover car and went to get Tara.

* * *

Tara wondered why Doof was so quiet when they'd gotten home but Perry didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to scare her but Doof wanted to take an nap as he was watching Tara but she had no clue her mother had been here but he and Doof promised not to talk about that because it would only make them sad but the platypus male was trying to keep himself happy and Tara happy but he smiled baking cookies with her but they were cooling off as she was hoping that things would be okay knowing that Doof was okay but sensed he was sad.

She hoped that the cookies they were making would cheer him up but Perry smiled sighing drinking soda but went to see how Doof was knowing he was okay but heard him sniffle as he entered the room seeing Doof upset but hugged him knowing he needed solace but Doof smiled sadly seeing his friend there but Perry knew he needed to let his feelings out as he saw tears fall from Doof's eyes but knew he'd feel better soon...


End file.
